Totally Sleep Deprived
by EpicKiya
Summary: Some people can fall right to sleep the moment their eyes are closed. Some people are unfortunately cursed to wait hours before they can sleep. And then there's people who just can't, won't and refuse to sleep.


**Totally Sleep Deprived**

 **Summary: Some people can fall right to sleep the moment their eyes are closed. Some people are unfortunately cursed to wait hours before they can sleep. And then there's people who just can't, won't and refuse to sleep.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And wished I did, but I don't. I just don't, man!**

 **Notes: This is based on my experience with sleep. Also, I've been on my blog and so seeing a lot of fanart and talk on Yu-Gi-Oh! Especially on the new movie. I want to see it so bad. Yugi looks so good in there! He's always been adorable, but now, recently… wow! He almost looks like Yami! It's unbelievable! Everyone looks good in the movie… okay, enough, Kiya. Compose yourself. Anyways!**

 **Warnings: If you're not a fan of boy x boy (Especially, Prideshipping and Chaseshipping… not sure of other pairings I want to do. If you have any suggestions, feel free to give them.), randomness, cussing, OOCness, bit of mature content (I'm cautious, alright?), bit of mentioned violence and some fluffiness please turn back now. And also it is SUPER LONG Otherwise, you're fine with these things then feel free to proceed and hopefully enjoy reading this fic.**

 **Also… THIS IS MY 50** **th** **STORY I POSTED! YES!**

 **And it's been a month since I posted the story before this. (Chase the Pride Away!)**

 **ONWARD!**

* * *

Some things just have to be questioned. Plain and simple. No matter how nerve-wrecking and stupid it was, some things have to be judged to make things easier to comprehend and live around. As of now…

The trip to his bedroom was halted when he noticed the light coming from beneath the door. Grey-blue eyes had blinked, curious as to what was happening at three in the morning. Mokuba was coming from the kitchen after drinking a little milk to help him fall asleep. He had woken up from a sudden shout and giggles. And now he knew where it came from.

He knocked on the door, despite it being cracked opened. After some muffled words were exchanged, it was opened.

Mokuba came face to face, since he grew a bit, with none other than Yami Atem Muto. The ex-spirit had a small smirk on his face and looked quite up and ready for anything. Which made no sense since he was clad in silk pajama pants and an over-sized grey shirt that hung off one shoulder.

"Need anything, Mokuba?", Yami asked. Mokuba blinked and peeked behind Yami, seeing a bundle of purple blanket on the bed. Once in a while it shifted with angry grumbles. A laptop rested on the bed as well. "Uh… no. Just wondering what's going on. I heard noises."

"Just Yami laughing his ass off at videos when he should be sleeping.", the bundle answered. It turned over, revealing a maturing face of Yugi who didn't look all too pleased and very tired. "He's about to die again if he doesn't keep it down.", he added, glaring at his darker counterpart's back. Yami was aware of it, but he chose to ignore it. He had rolled his red-violet eyes and looked back down at Mokuba. "Anyways, I'm sorry about the noise. I'll keep it down."

"Or just go to bed! You haven't slept! Get over here now and go to sleep, Atem!", Yugi demanded before turning over and closing his eyes. When Yami sighed and proceeded to obey his lighter half, Mokuba took that as his cue to leave.

* * *

It was around nine in the morning when Mokuba found himself up again, this time fully focused and ready for the day. He showered, dried, dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. At the moment, he was craving cereal, but that changed when he smelt bacon. He skidded into the kitchen and planted himself in a stool at neck breaking speed. At the sound of a stool skirting across the floor, the person cooking the bacon had turned around to spot Mokuba staring at him with wide eyes and an added drooling mouth. "Mokuba, you might want to wipe that mouth of yours.", Yugi teased.

Mokuba shut his mouth and wiped it with a napkin. He grabbed a plate and watched as Yugi placed three pancakes and some bacon on his plate. "Thanks, Yugi! I didn't know you cooked."

"When I feel like it. I was in the mood this morning."

"Even after earlier? Speaking of which, did Yami go to bed?"

Yugi sighed, rolling his violet eyes. "He didn't go to sleep until an hour ago. Don't expect him to come down until 5 or so."

In mid bite, Mokuba had stopped, blinking at the statement. "What?"

"Sometimes, it happens. I got used to it."

"Hm. Him and Seto are meant for each other."

"He doesn't sleep either." Wasn't a question.

"Nope."

"Ah. He comes home from that trip today right?"

"This afternoon. In a few hours actually. Want to come with?"

Yugi nodded, biting into his own bacon.

"Great! Maybe we can take one of the cars there. Of course you would have to drive us there.", Mokuba suggested with a trademark Kaiba grin. Yugi paled at the thought. Isn't wasn't that he didn't know how to drive because he did. Very well, too. It's just… all of Kaiba's cars were actually… a bit too… tall for is liking. Sure, he grew, but he was still shorter than Kaiba. Mokuba was almost to his shoulders now.

"You know I have to sit in like a booster seat to even see pass the wheel, right?"

Mokuba just grinned.

Yugi stared at him for a while before scooting his stool far from the younger male. Mokuba was still grinning. Yugi turned his back on him and continuing eating, but in a more anxious manner. The younger Kaiba continued to eat as well, but a grin still plastered on his face.

A few minutes went by in silence. Yugi had finished his breakfast and got up slowly to wash the plate off. He looked back at Mokuba who was also finished, but watching him intently. Yugi reached over the counter cautiously to get the plate. He watched Mokuba's every move, but the younger made not even the slightest out of ordinary shift. He just kept grinning. Yugi shivered, turned around and washed off the plate, dried it and put it away. He turned to leaned back on the counter and saw that Mokuba was still grinning, now with his chin planted in his hand while his elbow was propped up. Yugi gulped. "Um… are you just going to keep staring at me?"

"You don't have to take one of my brother's cars. He got Yami one. We can take it."

"But Yami wouldn't like that."

"Maybe, but he wouldn't have to know if he stays sleep."

"…"

"Precisely.", Mokuba added in a 'matter of fact' tone. He jumped off his stool and went out the kitchen. Yugi had let out a relieved sigh. "That kid is definitely a Kaiba."

* * *

It was around two in the afternoon when Kaiba called in. By that time, Yugi had been fixing his hair, tying it up in a spiky ponytail as his blond bangs swayed loose. Mokuba had barged into his room scaring the crap out of him about the phone call.

Yugi threw a pillow at him in response, but proceeded to go with him. Although, he didn't step out the house. He had remembered Mokuba wanting to take one of their personal cars to get to the airport. For one, Yugi didn't feel like driving. Two, he rather not have Kaiba yell at him about taking one of the cars. But of course, there was a solution.

It might get him cussed out in ancient Egyptian, but oh well.

"Come on, Yugi. Yami's silver Volvo is waiting!", Mokuba called out from downstairs.

"Be right down, Mokuba! I have to get something first!"

Yugi immediately rushed down the halls, ignoring Mokuba's protests. He shoved a door opened and glared into the room. With a battle cry, he charged forward and pounced on the bed… or more specifically, Yami. Said ex-spirit cried out at the sudden weight, jumping up with shock. "What the absolute hell?!" Yugi climbed off Yami and crossed his arms. "Up and at 'em, Atem. Your boyfriend's coming home now and we have to get him.", he sternly voiced. He watched as Yami grumbled, climbing out the bed. "Why do I have to ggggggooooo?"

"Because Kaiba's _your_ _boyfriend_. That and Mokuba wanted to take one of the cars. Kaiba would kill us if we get into one of his. Besides, I don't think you would appreciate it if we took _yours_."

Yami smacked his lips and rubbed his eyes cutely. "Right. Let's take the limo."

The former pharaoh made his way to the bathroom. When he was out of sight, Yugi jumped up in triumph and happily went downstairs to wait on the recently waken yami. When Mokuba spotted him, he noticed his smile and blinked, confused. "Um…"

"We're taking the limo. Yami's coming and I doubt he feels like driving."

"Damn it!", Mokuba cursed just as Yami came downstairs, dressed and ready to go. He didn't look too tired, but you can sense he was. "Go to the limo while I get some coffee. And Mokuba, don't curse.", he warned as he headed into the kitchen. Mokuba glared at Yugi who giggled.

* * *

The drive felt like a long one since mostly it consisted of Yami sipping his coffee and not saying a single word. Mokuba was staring out the window, wondering how many red cars he could count and Yugi was on his phone.

Once in a while, the youngest Kaiba would stare at him to catch his attention, which worked. He would just look at the duelist with wide grey-blue eyes. Yugi shivered every time he looked up into them. He was thankful when they finally got to the airport.

The driver waited by the limo while the trio went to the landing area. Just as they got out back, they saw a white KC plane land. Yami had yawned, but felt happy to finally see his boyfriend after a whole two weeks. He finished his coffee, watching with narrowed eyes when Kaiba finally appeared. He exited the plane, walked down the stairs and approached the trio with his usual Kaiba aura.

"Big bro's back!", Mokuba cheered, glomping Kaiba around his neck. The brunet hugged him, patting the younger on his back before setting him down. "Good to finally be back."

Yugi was next to greet the CEO, giving him a more settled hug. "Nice to see you, Kaiba."

"It's mutual."

Kaiba turned to his boyfriend who jumped in his long arms and begun to kiss him passionately. Of course, this went well appreciated. He missed Yami, willing to admit to it. Besides Mokuba, Yami was his bond to humanity. And Yugi, but like a cousin (reference to the last story – "Chase the Pride Away").

Yami moaned into the kiss, trending his fingers through chestnut brown hair. Kaiba had his fingers pressed into the small of his back. He knew that Yami loved it.

Mokuba and Yugi exchanged glances. Yugi was more in shock, but expectation of what was occurring and Mokuba was giving a mischievous smirk. "You know my brother doesn't have to be the only Kaiba to make out with a Muto."

Yugi blushed and turned away. Isn't Mokuba like… 10?!

"I'm turning 13 before you ask. Besides, it's only a three-year difference between us and Yami's like thousands of years older than my brother! I know what you're thinking."

The duelist just looked away and cleared his throat. The couple broke their kiss at the sound and sighed. "Yami, you taste like coffee.", Kaiba pointed out, picking up his briefcase that he dropped. Yami hummed a little. "Well, I had drunk coffee. Trying to wake up since I woke up too early for my liking."

"Well, if someone went to bed like they were supposed to maybe he wouldn't be so tired.", Yugi teased. Yami stuck his tongue out at him. "Whatever."

"What were you doing?", Kaiba asked as they started out to the limo. He noticed people snapping pictures of the four, others looking amazed to see them. He was used to it. "Just chilling.", Yami answered half-heartedly. Yugi scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Liar. He was watching videos all night while pigging out on snacks. Before you mention it, Mokuba, that was where your pocky went and I will get you more."

Mokuba shook his head, climbing into the limo and ignoring the shout of a fangirl calling his name. "I prefer Yami to do it, but you can give me something else.", he cooed, scooting closer to the Muto. Yugi blushed again, rotating towards Kaiba. "Um… is it the hormones?"

"I believe so. I wasn't like that though.", the CEO answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Yami was laying in his lap, mumbling incoherent words. Kaiba noticed his mumbling and ran his fingers through the golden bands. Yami blinked and looked up at him. "I'm so tired."

"Go back to sleep.", Kaiba voiced, tugging Yami closer to rest against his chest. The ex-spirit smiled before closing his eyes and nuzzling up to his taller boyfriend like a feline. He really was tired, but then again, Yami dislike the day time.

* * *

"Oh hell no! Why the hell are you in my house?"

"Just for a visit…"

"Nope. Nope. No chance in the thousand Shadow Realms. Bakura, I prefer you leave this instant or else."

"Or else what? Ishizu, you and I both know that my Ring has all the power to take on your necklace."

"But I can predict the future."

"Well, then I guess you can see that I'm about to stab you if you keep up this charade. I'm not playing your games!"

"Yami's more so an expert in that department. Now what are you doing here?"

"I told you! It's just a visit!"

"The last time you 'visited' all the power in the neighborhood went out, there was a portal to the Shadow Realm open, Odion almost got killed, there was an oil spill, Yami was only speaking Spanish and we had to bust you, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Duke, Mai, Rebecca… of all people… and Joey out of jail! And only two of you were causing mayhem! Everyone else was trying to stop it!"

Brown eyes narrowed at the Egyptian woman. Bakura crossed his arms, growling in doing so. "It was just one little shortage…"

"One little shortage, my ass! Now, get going!"

"Listen, Ishizu, I'm not going anywhere until I see Marik. Now where is he?"

"Grounded. He's grounded. After that stunt, he's not coming off punishment any time soon, Akefia."

Bakura threw his arms up in frustration and went out the door. Ishizu sighed, wiping her forehead in relief. A few seconds later, Malik came down, dressed in a lavender tee and grey sweatpants. He was rubbing his eyes with a yawn. "What was all that noise?", he asked, eying his sister. Ishizu chuckled lightly. "Bakura was here. He was looking for your yami."

"Ah. Marik wouldn't be too happy to know Bakura was kicked out before having some fun."

"Hey, he's grounded. Now what are you up to? Were you just waking up?"

"Actually I was just falling asleep. I was going take my nap and then I heard shouting. I'm just hungry now though."

Ishizu watched as her younger brother waltzed in the direction of the kitchen, carefree in his steps. She smiled.

* * *

Bakura had trotted back home in anger. He was bored now that Marik was officially grounded. And if _Ishizu_ told him this, he knew that there was no way Marik was getting out of it. He could go and bother Yami, but he's probably snogging his boyfriend somewhere.

* * *

"He's adorable!"

"I know! It's hard to believe this was the great pharaoh that defeated the world's domination years ago. Like seriously! He's sleeping like a kitten!"

Kaiba had looked further to his right and saw Yugi and Mokuba coo over Yami in hushed whispers while the said former pharaoh napped on the couch with a Dark Magician plushy (Yes, that one from the last story!) and a matching blanket. He had changed into one of Kaiba's shirts, which was just about three sizes too big. He was happily mumbling in his sleep, turning on his other side while nuzzling the plushy's chest.

It was amazing how huge that thing was.

Mokuba was recording the whole thing, knowing it would be a wonderful present and blackmail for his brother.

Yugi was taking pictures, happily sending them to Ryou.

* * *

"Eh. Might as well go back home and sit in the corner out of my sheer boredom.", Bakura grumbled, lazily strolling towards the direction of his home.

Once he got there, he stepped through the door, hearing laughter coming from the kitchen. He spotted Ryou, looking at his phone with a bright smile and snickering like nobody's business. Bakura crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow in question. "What's so funny?", he asked. Even though Ryou didn't hear him come in, he wasn't startled to hear the former spirit. He answered nonetheless. "Nothing really. Just something Yugi sent me. Anyways, how was the trip to the Ishtars?" Bakura growled at the question, flopping down in a nearby seat. "Terrible! Apparently, Marik's grounded! That priestess refused to allow him freedom! That damned fortunate cookie! That magic eight ball! Like what in the hell?!"

Ryou blinked, scooting back from his darker half just a little. "Um… are you that bored?"

"Not bored now. I'm now downright pissed."

The light half tapped his chin, thinking of a solution to Bakura's 'dilemma'. "Hm. You seem a little cranky. Restless. Maybe a nap could do you some."

Bakura glanced at Ryou, complete denying confusion in his eyes. "Ryou… I don't do naps the way that priest does the pharaoh. I don't sleep like that."

"You could try. It was just a suggestion. Don't shoot me.", Ryou voiced, holding his hands up in defense. When he noticed that he wasn't getting a verbal reply, he frowned. "And I meant it. Don't even try to shoot me."

"Alright fine."

There was silence for a while before Bakura exhaled loudly with annoyance. He looked over to his light counterpart and saw he was engaged in a book. "What are you reading?" Ryou turned a page and sipped his drink before answering. "The Girl from the Well. It's pretty good really."

"Hm. That sounds like some horror book."

"It is. I think you'll like it."

"I'll try to read it after you. Now, I must go find something to entertain myself with."

Ryou spared an awkward glance at his darker half. When he noticed, Bakura simply blinked before realizing what he just said. "By the Egyptian gods, Ryou, I didn't mean _that_ way!"

"…"

"Seriously! If I wanted to do something like _that_ I would have hooked up with Marik a long time ago!"

"…"

"Ryou!"

"… I think _I_ just might need a nap."

Bakura watched as the slightly shorter one got up from his seat, closed his book and took a quick exit out the kitchen. Maybe now the ex-spirit could try that new recipe.

* * *

"How do you sleep?"

Emerald eyes blinked at the question before looking up into bronze eyes. Duke had stopped stirring his tea, eying Tristan with confusion. "What do you mean, Tris? You should know how I sleep."

"I do. But I only know how you sleep when I'm here. I want to know how you sleep when I'm _not_ here. Do you cuddle up to a pillow? Do you wear that same red shirt to bed? Is your hair up or down? I'm curious.", Tristan replied, watching his boyfriend with amusement when Duke blushed at the mention of the red shirt. "Um… well… yes, I do cuddle with a pillow. I actually have a body pillow I sleep with when you're not here."

"A body pillow?"

Duke nodded, blushing even harder. "It's your fault, you know! Since we started dating, you always want to cuddle up with me when we sleep. I got so used to it that now I have to hold something while I sleep. I ended up telling the girls about this and Serenity got me the pillow. And before you say anything, no it doesn't have dice on it and no you may not see it regardless!", the dice master hissed. Tristan smirked. He got up from his stool and went over to the slighter shorter one.

Trapping the dark haired male against the counter, he kissed his cheek. "I'll see it eventually."

"No.", Duke protested. He had turned his head to avoid looking into Tristan's eyes. He used them as weapons when he wanted something. He knew Duke had a thing for his eyes.

"Duke…", he cooed, drawing his fingers into Duke's slender ones.

"…"

"Don't do that, babe. So are we doing anything tonight?"

Duke shifted, turning around so he could drink his tea. "I was thinking a movie. Is that alright?"

Tristan nuzzled into Duke's neck, careful that the other was drinking his tea. "As long as I'm with you I don't care what we do." He kissed the tanned skin for good measure. Duke had smiled at that and squeezed the hand he was still hanging onto. "You're so sweet and cliché sometimes."

"It's what you love about me, right?"

"I'll let you believe that."

Duke gave Tristan an innocent soft kiss and moved out of his arms before the kiss got too _intense_. Tristan watched as he went out the kitchen, a little sway in his hips. When Duke was out of sight, Tristan exhaled sharply and adjusted his collar, feeling suddenly hot. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

"Joey! Big bro! Where are you?!"

"Down here, Serenity!"

The younger Wheeler sibling had entered into the living room, looking down to see her brother behind the sofa with his arms under it. "What are you doing?", Serenity asked, squatting down next to the older sibling. Joey grunted in response before looking at her. "Looking for the remote. I can't find it anywhere."

"Joey."

"Huh?"

Joey sat up to find Serenity holding out a black and grey remote to him, her usual bright smile planted on her face. Joey blinked at her and then at the remote. "Where was it?"

"It was sitting on top of the television, bro. I think you didn't notice because you need some sleep. It's well past late.", the younger reminded, yawning to prove her point. "And speaking of which, I'm going to take off to my bed now. Night, Joey."

Serenity hugged her older brother before making an exit to her bedroom upstairs.

The blonde, however, was left to his own thoughts. He got up from his still down position and planted himself on the couch. The moment the television was clicked on and his body hit the cushions, sleep had decided to prove that Serenity was right.

* * *

"Get in the bed."

"But-"

"No buts. Get into that bed and go to sleep! There will be no repeat of earlier this morning."

"I'm not tired!"

"I don't care! Now get your leather clad ass into that bed!"

"Yugi!"

"Go, Atem! Into the bed!"

Yami groaned loudly, swaying his body from side to side in anger before marching over to his bed and climbing into it. He started mumbling curses in Egyptian, not caring at all if Yugi heard them. As if he could understand them. Then again, there was the mind link thing.

Yugi had been standing by the door with crossed arms and narrowed eyes. He was also ready for bed, dressed in a light teal tee that hung off his shoulders and sleeping pants with stars on them. His hair was out of his earlier ponytail. He really didn't know why he let Ryou talk him into it. Not the point right now!

The slightly shorter watched as Yami shifted beneath the blankets, turning to glare at Yugi. "I don't like this."

"Yami, it's for your own good. It's not healthy for you to not sleep at all and crash out of nowhere."

"I'm dead, Yugi! I don't have health!"

"Okay, when you sneeze I'm going to rub it in your face and make you regret saying those words. Now sleep."

"But-"

"Sleep."

Yugi closed the door behind him as he went out. Yami sighed and nuzzled in his pillow. He really didn't want to go to sleep and didn't feel any bit of exhaustion. Maybe it had to do with the naps he took.

The spirit groaned, rolling onto his stomach, closing his eyes. "I dislike this very much."

It was then his cell vibrated on the table beside him. He quickly swiped it from its spot and looked at the screen. He smiled seeing it was a text from his boyfriend.

* * *

"I hate your sister so much."

"Marik, she's much as your sister as she is mine. You had it coming anyways."

"You know I didn't mean it."

"I don't know. You looked pretty content when choking that bird out, drowning it in the pool and then throwing it in that old lady's yard. I think Ishizu had every bit of reason to ground you."

The darker half of the duo had climbed into the top bunk, cursing Ishizu under his breath in words that even Bakura dare not repeat. Since his incident, Odion and Ishizu took it upon themselves to install a bunk bed within Malik's room to keep an eye on his yami until his punishment was over. Marik wasn't all too pleased and Malik was apathetic about it.

At the moment, said Egyptian laid in his bed, trying to sleep but couldn't from Marik's nagging about his sister. Well, their sister as he pointed out.

"It was just a bird!"

"A poor, helpless hummingbird, Marik. How you caught it is beyond me and I rather not even think about it."

Marik hanged over the edge of his bed, bangs dangling as he stared at his hikari. "I have a gift. Do I really have to go to bed?"

"Tomorrow your punishment ends, Marik. Wouldn't you want to save your energy for all the chaos you can cause?"

At that Marik quickly snuggled up beneath his blanket and fell asleep. Once his snores were heard, Malik smirked and triumph and proceeded to sleep as well.

* * *

"Seto, you better be sleeping in there!"

' _Isn't he supposed to be the one to be scowled for not sleeping and wanting to stay up late?'_ , the CEO thought. When he heard his door being opened, he pretended to be asleep, placing his cell under his pillow and closing his eyes.

Mokuba took a quick glance his way, seeing that his brother was 'asleep'. He smiled, satisfied that his brother 'listened' to him. He closed the door behind him and headed to his own room. Once Kaiba heard the sound of the younger's door closing, he whipped out his phone and continued texting his love.

* * *

Ryou had been standing at the ajar door for the past few minutes. He was already in his pastel green pajamas and feeling the exhaustion. Yet, he couldn't go to bed just at the moment. He was watching his yami sitting on his bed while staring out into space with a deadpanned look. Bakura may be psychotic in his own right, but at times he can be a calm, collected individual. Night was the time to catch this.

Somehow Bakura had built a calm atmosphere around himself, almost as if it served as a sleeping aid. He would just stare out, whether it was the window or the wall. He didn't talk, laugh, smirk (he doesn't smile), or even breathe out. He just sat there with his legs folded over each other, hands planted in his laps and eyes either closed or opened. He was dressed in his usual blackish red tee and grey sleeping pants and no socks. Bakura didn't like sleeping with socks and neither did Yami.

It was probably an ancient spirit thing.

But nonetheless, Ryou didn't question that or Bakura's odd before-sleep habit. He would just watch as the other sit there for a few minutes before he laid down and rolled over, facing his back to the window. His eyes closed as small tufts of air escaped his slightly opened lips. Ryou had smiled at the sincere image before closing the door and heading off to his own room.

* * *

It was around eight in the morning when the sun began to shine its glow while the sky became a brighter blue. The youngest Wheeler had skipped down the stairs finding the urge for an apple. Going through the living room, she found her brother on the couch, snoozing away like no tomorrow. The TV was now playing some infomercials and the remote laid on the ground. Serenity smiled at the snores Joey made, even if they were loud. "Oh big bro.", she teased, going to his side and shaking him.

Joey squirmed, opening his eyes and halting his snoring when he felt he was being shook awake.

"Huh? What?"

"Joey, you should go get in the bed now.", the redhead suggested. Joey stood and stretched, glancing at his sister and yawning. "What time is it?", he asked, noticing the sky grower brighter outside. "Around eight in the morning. You could go in your room to catch a few more hours. Mom doesn't get up until 12 today."

"Well, I better go hit the bed then."

The blonde kissed Serenity's forehead before heading upstairs to his room. Serenity watched him with her usual genuine smile.

* * *

A lithe body had turned in the toned arms of his significant other. Duke had stretched, raising his arms up and bending one leg up while the other laid out. He was laying on his back, feeling the slightly bigger body shift next to him and a hand sneaking under his red over-sized shirt.

"Morning."

"Morning, Tris.", the dice master greeted back while he turned on his side and grabbing a pillow to nuzzle in. Tristan propped his head up, his elbow implanted in his pillow. His chocolate colored eyes looked over Duke's face and body. His raven colored hair wasn't contained in any hair holder. Instead, it laid out around his face and neck like a dark halo. His unusual green eyes were only half opened, staring back at Tristan with equal adoration. He reached out to caress his fingers against the brunet's jawline, admiring his handsome face. He deemed himself lucky to have landed a guy like Tristan Taylor.

Duke braced himself up on his elbows and nudged his head on Tristan's shoulder. "So, are we still going out with the gang today?"

"If you're up for it, I am as well.", was the reply as one hand snaked its way down to stroke a light bronzed thigh. Duke blushed at the feel, ducking his head just a little.

Tristan noted his embarrassment and pulled him closer. He kissed the other's cheek and shoulders, nuzzling in his neck. "It's amazing I get to wake up next to you."

"Vice versa.", Duke whispered, adjusting his body so that it pressed up against Tristan's. Their lips were now inches apart. Tristan chuckled lightly, gently grabbing one of Duke's midnight black locks. "Anything special for breakfast?"

"You're cooking? An apocalypse!"

"Oh shut it, you."

"Make me.", the dice master challenged. He then bit his lips when hands gripped his waist. "Oh challenge so accepted."

* * *

"It's so on!"

"Bring it!"

Ishizu could only sigh and smile seeing Malik and his yami at the moment. The two declared a challenge as to who could eat their breakfast faster. It turned into a rather messy feud with toasted crumbs and wet cereal flying. Odion had walked in at that moment to see Marik throwing his spoon down like a football in a touchdown and turning to laugh at his hikari. "In your face! You should know better than to have challenge me!"

"Fuck you, Marik!"

"Um… what?", Odion questioned, turning to Ishizu who shrugged. "Morning breakfast competition.", she deadpanned, watching as her brother took the used dishes to the sink and cleaning them off. Malik then stormed out the room, mumbling curses under his breath with his yami following, probably noticing how upset the other was.

Odion blinked again and sighed. "I'm just going to drink some coffee now."

* * *

It was around two in the afternoon when the gang had met at the Kaiba Mansion. Mokuba claimed today was a day for games, which bummed them out because two certain spiky haired short people was more than capable of winning each round.

Mokuba had lead them all into the game room, Yugi being the only one there that they had seen. He was occupying the sofa, looking through a collection of video games. "Hey, Yug!", Joey called out. The shorter duelist looked up and smiled at the group. "Hey, guys.", he greeted, getting up from the sofa. "Yami's over there if you're looking for him."

The others followed Yugi's gaze over to a corner in the room. There was Yami in a lounge chair. He was sleeping soundlessly, nuzzled up to a pillow and curled up like a cat. Ryou tilted his head, eying the scene. "Hm. Yami look so… cute and peaceful."

"Vulnerable for an attack.", Bakura smirked, sharing an approving, menacing gaze with Marik who chuckled with him. Yugi crossed his arms. "You're not attacking my yami, you two. So try anything and you're going to see a side of me that you'll ever _regret_ provoking.", he warned darkly, his usually wide round eyes narrowing into a deadly glare. The two yamis stiffened and stepped back.

Nothing was scarier than seeing the normally sweet, innocent one becoming angry.

Yugi's frown quickly turned into a smile. "So are you guys ready to get your ass kicked?"

Tristan sighed. "We're always prepared for that, Yugi. You and Yami are the Kings of Games. No matter what we play, you're gonna win!"

"Even Tag! I thought short legged people couldn't run that far!", Malik exclaimed. Yugi and Mokuba chuckled. "Well, when you're determined to win. You're determined.", the younger Kaiba said just as his brother appeared into the room. He crossed his arms seeing the others. "Well, if it isn't the-"

"Say it, and I'll bite.", Joey promised. Kaiba smirked. "Wow. You are living up to the puppy comments."

"I'm gonna-"

"Hey, who's up for a game of table hockey?", Ryou interrupted, heading over to the game. Bakura went to the other side and picked up a puck. "Hm. Marik, want to take the first round against me?"

"You want a repeat of your defeat from Battle City?", Marik teased, walking over as the others followed. Bakura flipped him off.

Kaiba had went over to Yami's side and shook him. "Yami. Yyyaaammmiii."

"… no… go…", the former monarch mumbled, turning over and pulling the oversized jacket tighter around his small body and curling up more. Kaiba leaned down closer and brushed blond bangs away from Yami's ear to kiss it. "Love, they're here.", he whispered. Yami groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up at Kaiba over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out before turning over to go back to sleep. Yugi had joined Kaiba's side and poked his dark half. "Come on, Yami. We're playing games. And we all know how much you love games."

"…sleep."

"You should have thought about that before staying up late again! I told you to go to sleep!"

"Don't yell at me, Yugi!", Yami shouted back, sitting up abruptly. Yugi crossed his arms and smiled in triumph. "Got you up. Now come on and join us."

Yami whimpered in defeat. "… fine…"

He got on his boyfriend's back and was carried to the others. He was then shifted onto Kaiba's lap as the other sat down to watch the first round.

* * *

It was well into six in the afternoon when the group found themselves playing a round of Uno. By this time, everyone was highly energized from the sodas and junk food the Kaibas had in their kitchen. So their game was rather… out of control.

"I call the color yellow in attack mode!", Ryou, out of all people, shouted. Since it was Duke's turn, he placed down a yellow skip card, preventing Mokuba from going next and allowing Serenity to. "I shall play a 2, pillow fluffers!", she added, slapping a card down. Joey scooted away from his sister. "Um…" He wasn't sure of what was going on at this point.

Yami had yawned after placing down a red 2. "Uno.", he declared. Despite having as much sugar as the others, he still felt a little drowsy. Yugi placed down a card after him, a draw 2. "Uno!"

"Ah, damn it! Even in fucking Uno you two are still winners?! Proves my earlier point!", Tristan exclaimed angrily, being the one to have drawn two extra cards. Yugi and Yami exchanged glances before chuckling. "Can't help it."

"Cheaters.", Bakura growled. Yami stuck his tongue out. "Whatever. Seto, it's your turn."

"Why I couldn't have sat next to you?", Kaiba asked angrily, slapping down a card. Yugi glared at him. "You know why!"

"Why are you so angry, Yugi?", Malik asked. Yugi pouted and said nothing, preferably not wanting to.

"Anybody feeling the sugar after effect? I'm feeling like I'm about to crash.", Serenity admitted, leaning forward on the table.

Mokuba stood up, setting his twenty cards down. "Well, you guys should stay over tonight."

"Hold it! No!", Kaiba protested, standing up. Mokuba frowned. "Big bro! Come on!"

"No!"

"Seto, would that include Yugi and I as well?", Yami sassed, crossing his arms. Kaiba gulped seeing the bland, deadpanned killer glare his boyfriend was giving him. "No."

"Good. They're staying. And that's final. Don't argue on this or…"

Everyone watched as Yami swayed over to Kaiba and forced him down to his level by his collar. He whispered his ear quietly and for the first time, they saw Kaiba pale _and_ blush. Yami let him go and exit the room. Kaiba stayed in his spot, a dark aura looming over him.

"…"

"Uh… Kaiba?", Joey asked, actually feeling concerned. Kaiba's icy blues seem colder now. "Mokuba, show them to their rooms. I have to go wallow in my office for a while."

They watched as he, too, left the room, that aura still attached to him.

* * *

About two hours after Mokuba showed everyone to their rooms and gave them some extra clothes, they regrouped into the den where they decided to watch a movie. Yami surprisingly joined, despite feeling tired. Everyone had showered and changed into sleeping clothes. Including Kaiba, who was out of his funk.

At the moment, he was relaxing on the sofa with his brother on one side of him and Yami in his lap. Yugi was sitting on the other side of Mokuba without being given much of a choice. The younger Kaiba made sure of that.

He took that as his advantage by nuzzling to Yugi's side. The older male was blushing the whole time, wondering what was it about Kaibas being attracted to Mutos.

Ryou and Malik were laying on a pile of pillows on the floor. Their yamis sat behind them wrapped in individual blankets. Tristan and Duke were cuddled up, using the lounge chair Serenity and her brother were on as support. Serenity had her head on his shoulder while Joey covered them with a blanket, since she was dozing off. A few seconds later, the blonde had joined her.

Yugi had looked over and chuckled. "Two down."

Duke and Tristan looked up and smiled. "Aaaawww! So cute!", Duke cooed as Serenity gave a small whimper and pulled a pillow closer to her. "I totally agree. Mai would totally love to see this.", Tristan added. It wasn't much of a secret that Mai had a thing for the blond brother of Serenity and vice versa. She also had a soft spot for Serenity. Naturally, everyone did. Maybe, Kaiba. Who knows?

"Hey, looks like the Wheelers aren't the only people down for the count.", Kaiba commented. The others looked over to see Ryou and Malik sleeping as well. Both were clutching onto the pillows like lifelines. Their yamis had smiled, for once not of the mischief. "Hm. I don't think I have the heart to move Ryou. He looks so peaceful.", Bakura said, adjusting Ryou's arm so it was in a more comfortable position. Marik had crawled up beside his hikari and laid on his stomach. He closed his eyes and soon snores were heard. Everyone left awake blinked. Did he just…? What the hell?!

"Hm. Fast sleeper.", Kaiba sassed. He felt the weight on his lap become heavier. He looked down and saw that Yami was knocked out (again) as well. He was curled up like a kitten, purring in satisfaction. Yugi had noticed his own darker half was sleep after seeing Bakura, Tristan and Duke fall asleep as well. He chuckled softly. "I guess they're all just tired."

"Sugar rush.", Kaiba agreed, seeing Joey yawning and pulling his sister closer. Despite not being on the same bridge with the blonde, Kaiba did see that the sight was adorable. He looked down and saw that Mokuba was sleep, too. Only him and Yugi remained awake. Yugi didn't have as much sugar as everyone else. Kaiba just didn't have sugar period. And he was used to being awake.

"Hey, Kaiba?"

"Hm?"

When blue eyes met amethyst ones, Yugi blushed and shifted, Mokuba gripping onto him more. "I'm just curious is all, but… is Mokuba really attracted to me like that? You know how you and Yami are."

Well, that was a question. Kaiba stared at Yugi for a while and then at the younger Kaiba. And then back at Yugi. And then Mokuba. And then Yami and a quick glance back at Yugi. "I'm going to be honest. I don't know. Maybe, considering how much he always wants to hang around you. And glomps you. And talks about you… and look up to you…"

Silence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"He likes you like that. Do you mind it?"

Yugi shook his head, blond bangs moving back and forth. "No. I think it's cute that your brother has a crush on me."

"You're cute together.", Kaiba teased, making Yugi blush again.

He smirked seeing that. Whether Yami's around or not, Kaiba always enjoyed getting a kick out of Yugi when he teased him. Yami was his boyfriend and Yugi was like a cousin or brother. Hopefully, in the near future, he would be officially his brother-in-law.

Yugi scoffed, settling down against the pillows. "You're just saying… that…", he yawned, his usually huge eyes drooping now. "You… and… night night…"

And like that, the younger duelist was out. Kaiba was the only one left awake. It seems only natural. He looked around at all the sleeping faces. It was new. Each individual looked at ease in their own way.

Ryou and Bakura were angels sleeping, the dark half being one that fell.

Marik didn't appear so psychotic and Malik was more so innocent.

Joey and Serenity were opposite. Serenity was a little kitten, not moving or making a sound. Joey, on the other hand, snored and moved once in a while.

Tristan and Duke were cuddled up like the couple they were. The dice master was snuggled into the brunet's chest, clenching at his shirt once in a while.

And then there was the last three. Yugi and Mokuba were even more adorable sleeping. So adorable it should have been illegal. Even Kaiba have to admit to that. He moved an ebony bang from Mokuba's eyes. At that, the younger male wiggled his nose and made a small noise. He then tightened his hold around Yugi's waist, who in turn gave a protesting whimper but remained sleep.

Crystal sapphire eyes then fell onto the resting face of Yugi's yami. Kaiba never really seen his boyfriend sleep and when he did, he never thought to map out his face and body. Yami was relaxed and snoring silently, his demeanor not possessing determination or pride. He held no gusto whatsoever, and was more at ease.

Yami had always been a leader, and even if he was following someone he still held that commanding aura. As for now?

His aura was that of a child. Innocent, peaceful, tired. It was as if there was a switch embedded somewhere to change Yami into 'the cutie' from 'the boss'. Curled up in Kaiba's chest pleased the brunet. And relieved him.

Kaiba was unaware of his own eyes closing and falling into a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

It was well late into the morning when the sole female in the room awoke. Serenity blinked herself awake, adjusting her sight so she can familiarize her surroundings. Once it was clear, she knew she was at the Kaiba Mansion. More specifically, the den. She sat up, stretching and saw that her brother was next to her. Joey was snoring on without a care.

"Of course. That's big bro."

Serenity then glanced about, spotting the others.

Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Marik were on the pillow pallet. Duke and Tristan were just below her and Joey cuddled up. And Yugi, Mokuba, Kaiba and Yami were cuddled up on the sofa. "Hm."

She did a double take over there.

Serenity found herself surprised that Kaiba was actually _snuggling_. Sometime during the night, he must have shifted. All four of them actually. Yami was laying on Kaiba's chest, both their legs tangled together while Kaiba's arms were snaked tightly around his waist. Yugi was practically in Mokuba's lap, probably by force knowing Mokuba. Said Kaiba had his hair in a really unorderly mess. Yugi's spikes were almost as messy like Yami's. And surprisingly, Kaiba's still looked kempt.

The redhead only pondered that. "Hm. He is Seto Kaiba."

She removed herself from her current resting place and stood up, stretching again. She smirked seeing how vulnerable each male looked.

The young one found herself devising a plan.

She had gone upstairs for a few minutes, careful not to wake the others. In no time wasted, Serenity stood at the entrance with a camera in her hands, having a landscape view of everyone. She took good use of that camera, glad she brought it, and snapped group and individual pictures until the film ran out. She didn't stop there. The redhead also used her phone to get plenty more pictures, sending them to Ishizu, Mai and Tea. Mai was immediately texting back, commenting how cute the boys were. Especially, Joey.

Serenity had to hold back laughing once she heard a collection of yawns and moaning. Quickly, she went upstairs to shower and change into some spare girl clothes Kaiba had kept. She didn't want to know.

When she came back downstairs, she saw that the boys were now waking up, stretching and moving blankets and pillows. "Morning, boys!", she greeted cheerfully. Joey waved to his sister, shaking Tristan awake from falling back to sleep standing up. "Morning, sis. Did you wake up yourself?"

"A little while ago. Kaiba, you don't mind if we have breakfast here, do you?"

Before he could answer, Kaiba was interrupted by his brother. "It's no big whoop, Serenity! How about we all cook breakfast together? Yugi, you're quite the pancake maker.", Mokuba teased, pulling Yugi out the room. Said duelist was shooting the 'Please help me' begging gaze. He even _whimpered loudly_ in hopes of being saved, but everyone knew better than to disappoint Mokuba like that. Especially, if he in the mode of doing something.

When the shortest of them all left, eyes turned to the now well rested Yami. He quickly noticed the stares, but didn't fret over them. "I love my Yugi. I do.", he started, placing a hand over where his heart is. "But even I know not to come between Mokuba and what he wants. I tried once and I still have nightmares. The only person he takes pity on is Yugi."

"It's his eyes. They're so round and innocent. And purple.", Malik added in.

Ryou chuckled. "Your own eyes are large and they're lavender.", he pointed out. Malik opened his mouth to speak, but closed it realizing Ryou was right. "Hm."

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a shower and breakfast right now.", Duke voiced, standing up and stretching. He then left the room with Tristan following closely behind with a smirk on his face. Marik made a face. "I hope there's no hanky panky in the bathroom."

Bakura scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Dear Ra, seriously? Did you just say 'hanky panky'?"

"I did. There's nothing you can do about it. It's already in the past of minutes ago."

The less insane yami blinked. He really didn't know what to say to that.

* * *

After an hour or so passed, the gang now occupied space within the dining room with breakfast. Yugi was actually brooding in a corner, cursing many of the others under his breath. You could see a dark violet aura around him, similar to one Kaiba had the night before. He was shivering as if something possessed him. Only the word 'suffer' was audible from his mouth.

Once in a while, Yami glance at his hikari in worry. Eventually, he got up to check on him. "Yugi? Are you okay?"

Yugi didn't respond verbally. Instead he forced himself into his darker half's arms and pointed at Mokuba with glares. Yami could only blink. At this point, he was wondering if it was _Yugi_ who was the dark one. "So…"

"Do we have anymore orange juice?", Ryou asked. Malik slid him the carton.

Mokuba had stood from the table, a grin on his face. He didn't notice Yami holding back a growling Yugi from attacking him. "How about another night at the Kaiba Mansion?"

"Hell no! I'm not going to have another night spent with them!", Kaiba protested quickly. Bakura waved him off. "Okay, okay. As if you're being forced to let us stay. We have our own beds and such, you know."

"Exactly. Now Yami and Yugi are allowed to stay."

"Because one's your boyfriend and the other is going to be your 'brother-in-law'.", Duke said in an all-knowing tone. Kaiba and Mokuba exchanged smirks. "Well, either way Yugi's going to be married into the family."

"What's that supposed to mean?", Marik asked.

Their smirks seem to have gotten bigger. And considering them to be the Kaiba Brothers… that's not good.

"Well, I'm going to marry Yami in the near future, so Yugi becomes my 'brother-in-law'…", Kaiba started. Mokuba chuckled. "Or Yugi marries me and he still becomes Seto's 'brother-in-law'.", he added in happily.

Tristan sighed. "Yup. Now I'm curious. What is it about the Mutos that makes the Kaibas attracted to them?", he deadpanned. Yami shrugged. "I think they didn't get enough sleep. Mokuba, you're lucky I knocked out Yugi when I did. Otherwise, he probably would have jumped you."

He lifted the now unconscious Yugi and begun to carry him out the room, everyone watching. It was silent for quite a few minutes before anyone spoke.

"I think the Mutos and Kaibas are cute together.", Serenity admitted. Joey patted her shoulder. "Couldn't disagree, Serenity. But at the moment I think they need just a bit more sleep than the rest of do."

He dodged a plate. "Hey!"

"Fuck you, Wheeler! I'm not sleep deprived!", Kaiba argued.

The two began an argument, serving as entertainment for the others. Through the mist of it, Malik sighed, glancing at Mokuba. "So, still think another sleepover is in order?"

Mokuba caught a glass flying overhead.

"Maybe not."

* * *

 **Little back story time! Okay, as kids, we all wanted to stay up late and wake up early mornings to watch cartoons worth watching. I was one of those kids. I would want to stay up late, but go to sleep the moment I hit the bed. But on weekends, I was up watching my anime and cartoons… yes, such animes like InuYasha and Pokémon… even a bit of Fullmetal Alchemist… don't judge me! Anyways, as a kid I was energetic all the way up to middle school. I didn't get much homework or projects despite the fact I was in advanced classes. I didn't have to start school until 9:45 and got off still energized. Once high school hit, I had to start waking up at 4:00 in the morning just to catch the bus at 6:30 and the classes were so long! There was homework, projects, tests! All torture! I had to start taking naps to regain my energy. Now, my sleep schedule is all jacked up. But I'm not fretting over it.**

 **One more thing! I had to mention this because I thought it was pretty funny. Okay, most of us know LittleKuriboh for the YGOTAS and other videos he does. Well, he just came out with a video called 'Mai vs. Mai' and it's so worth watching! In it (small spoiler, BTW) Joey and Yugi are talking and Yugi mentions how stupid it is for the writers to do certain things for the sake of drama. Keep in mind for all those YGOTAS watchers, they're now at the 'Waking of the Dragons' arc. This is where I had to keep my head on. Joey actually says, "Yeah, next thing you know they're separating you and the Pharaoh." What happens during that arc?**

 **It gets better. For all Marvel fans, especially those of Cap, Yugi replies with, "Oh come on. Nobody's that dumb. 'Hey, let's just make Captain America a HYDRA agent while we're at it'."**

 **Anybody else reacted?**

 **I know you all came across this once but 2016 is a good time to be alive!... In some ways…**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this fic!**

 **Review!**


End file.
